Dark And Stormy In Dimmsdale
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Staring out into a stormy night sky, Trixie starts to reflect as she feels regret and sorrow for why she can't reveal her secrets... However, will something change soon? Timmy x Trixie mention


Due to a little computer problems, I'm taking a break from multi-chaptered fics for a little while. I'm going to be using the public library or my phone for writing for a while, but the best I can do is one-shots. Actually, this is going to be a personal challenge for me to write a one-shot story using my phone, but I'm going to do it.

Getting back on topic, I have a Fairly Oddparents fic in my mind, ready to be written! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a stormy night in Dimmsdale. Usually, the weather patterns shouldn't matter in the long run since sometimes bad weather happens, but in the case of one certain girl in the Tang mansion, she was currently looking out the window, feeling bored of the ho-hum of the rain.

Trixie was disappointed as well as depressed. There was a certain superhero movie that she planned on going to see in secret, but due to the pouring rain and the fact her parents wouldn't approve of her going to such a place, she was forced to stay inside.

"This really blows..." Trixie said to herself as she put away the hat she would normally wear when in her boy disguise.

As soon as she did so, she went back and looked out the window to just sit... Just sit there and stew, wondering what she can do while indoors. She gave a sigh as the popular girl sat, thinking and thinking... Before looking up towards the sky and wondering to herself if those fairies from that Fairy World place had similar weather.

She was still surprised herself that even though that strong fairy... Jorgen, that was his name... told Timmy that he would wipe everyone's minds of the event that happened a couple months ago, and yet, she still remembered these events clear as day... So WHY did she still remember kissing Timmy Turner? Why did Trixie get worried over Timmy constantly when normally, she wouldn't care for someone like him?

She shook her head, frowning a little as she looked out the rainy window. She already knew the answer to those questions, but she had tried so hard to deny it for the last couple months that... It physically hurt her.

There was no denying it. Trixie had fallen in love with the buck-toothed unpopular kid whose name she always remembered... But she knew it wasn't because of Timmy's bravery in his fight against the Darkness being the reason that won her over...

Now that she thought about it, there were multiple times that Trixie noticed Timmy and his big heart when he had his moments... And she did have to admit, some of the attempts he tried to do to win her heart was pretty cute. Sure, there were times she thought he was trying too hard to impress her, even when she had to close her mind around the popular kids she hung out with...

Her mind quickly turned to disgust the minute Tad and Chad popped into her mind. Sure, those two are popular like her, but even then, all they saw in Trixie was a girl that can be constantly won over with praise. It was almost like 'Gosh, you're pretty' was a trigger code word that, if said enough times, would trigger some crazy reaction out of her.

Sure, she loved the attention... But only to an extent. If she had to flip her hair to the crowd of horny boys, she would do so. But at the end of the day, she would still feel hollow and empty inside... One of the main reasons why she had a tomboyish side... A side that loves all the things Timmy did... Like comic books, arcade games... And the only person that knew about the hidden tomboy side was Timmy Turner himself.

Of course, Trixie knew the whole time that Timantha was actually the unpopular boy, Timmy. She didn't know why Timmy thought the girl disguise he wore could fool anyone, but she played along with the ruse, hoping Timmy would accidentally slip up. However, it turned into the most exciting day she had ever experienced, and even hinted to Timmy that she would date him if he was who she thought...

But, to her disappointment, even though Timmy did tell her the things he liked were similar, he never admitted to the truth on that he was Timantha that day... But she figured he might have had a good reason...

Actually, as she thought about it, Trixie found herself feeling regretful in not making any first moves towards the buck-toothed boy when he did... But she knew she couldn't, due to her 'popular' friends next to her. If she only had the guts to do so...

She gave a sigh as she got up from the chair and laid down in her bed as she closed her eyes, taking a nap as she waited for the night to pass by, hoping that tomorrow would bring her good cheer...

She shut her eyes in anticipation as she started to dream... Dream of pink hat wearing buck-toothed boys that always made her smile.

* * *

The next morning, at the Turner household, Timmy Turner woke up, all bright and bushy, with a big grin on his face. He had just recently thought of the best idea in the world and knew he had to talk to his fairy godparents about it.

Sure enough, as soon as he thought of it, Wanda came out of the fishbowl, rolling her eyes. "Cosmo, drop those chainsaws this instant! You might destroy our castle, you buffoon!"

"But Wanda, I'm so close to a personal record! If I can just light these babies on fire, I can be a juggling master!" Cosmo said in excitement. "Oh! I better go to Fire World and light them up! Be back in a couple minutes!"

Before Wanda could protest, however, Cosmo raised his wand up using his foot and poofed away. Wanda groaned as she raised her wand and got out of the fish bowl, resuming as her pink haired fairy self. "Good morning, sport."

"Morning, Wanda!" Timmy grinned as he jumped up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Well, you seem full of energy this morning." Wanda asked. "Did you just think up a new wish?"

"You bet I did! And this wish is a doozy! I'm using it to pull a prank on Mr. Crocker!" Timmy explained.

"Well, any prank on Mr. Crocker, I... suppose is fine... It won't hurt him, will it?" Wanda asked.

"Physically, no. Mentally... Well, that depends." Timmy smiled.

"So... What is it you wish for, sport?" Wanda asked out of curiosity.

The next words that came out of Timmy's mouth, though he didn't realize it at the time, would be the very fated words that would change Trixie's life forever.

"I wish I had a bottle of truth serum!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... IN "THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE!", ALREADY OUT!**

* * *

And that will end this one-shot! How did you guys like it? I know there wasn't much, but I figured a one-shot prequel to one of my old stories would be fun to do. The reason I picked "The Truth Shall Set You Free!" is because it had potential to set up the story. Besides, if I ever do a sequel to "The Truth Shall Set You Free", this'll be a good point to go out on... And you know, I do plan on doing a sequel to that story... With Timmy and Trixie in their teens... But you guys tell me, what do you think? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
